bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:FrostyLemonuu/My personal thoughts on the game.
Before we have everything started, this blog post is for me to try and put everything together. 'At first, we'll look at Boris a bit.' Wrench5New.png|This is why i think Boris was killed with a wrench. Boris-the-Wolf.png Boris is dead in Chapter 1. Henry's quote: "Oh my god. Joey, what were you doing?" implies that Joey might have killed and/or operate on Boris. Though, if Boris was killed- Wait, wait, wait. We gotta look at the satanic worship/religion thing right here. If it's right, i think Boris was based on the Wolf of Gubbio . OK. I'm sorry for the sudden break. If Boris was killed, with what was he killed? I think he was killed with a wrench. Why? Because, when you play the game, there's a chance that the wrench will be inside the incision in his chest. His role in Chapter 3? Will he be friendly towards us? I rather doubt that, since the Wolf of Gubbio, which Boris is based on, terrorized the city, fiercely attacking the people in it. So, with that in mind, we could have different employees, that would tell you what's good and what's not, and Boris would fiercely attack then (and Henry) one by one. The game's setting? The first chapter most likely takes place in 1970; it's stated in the letter that "30 years slips away, doesn't it?". It also takes place in the (not so) old workshop. Chapter 2 also takes place in the workshop, but it takes at least a few hours after the end of Chapter 1. Chapter 3 is most likely set at the beggining of the end, because of the trailer. As you see, the 3 is dripping ink. Well, let's be honest, ink is EVERYWHERE.. The cogs? Maybe a more industrial part? The inner workings? I dunno. It may be the area to where the ink is drained. Suggestions GrepellioShush GrepellioShush pointed out one thing i forgot. The records. They were invented in the 60s, but became real popular in the 70s. He also said that the workshop may have closed it's doors more recently than i thought. Also, Henry might have not left right after Joey Drew Studios went out of business. I think i should quote the whole thing, actually. "I think the game might actually be set in the 1970s, because of the tape cassetes all over the place--while tape cassetes were invented in 1962, they only truely became popular in the 70s, where people would record their thoughts on one. A funny thing being, the note only mentions that Henry has been gone for 30 years. It doesn't mention that being when the company went out of business (It clearly isn't, serveral employees knew about the ink machine when Henry seemed near-unaware) While the company is out of business, I think it closed its doors a lot more recently than most of us think..." For now it's the end of the post, stay tuned for more and tell me about your thoughts! Category:Blog posts